1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Usenet servers, and more specifically, the present invention relates to the storage and retrieval of articles in a UseNet system.
2. Description of Related Art
UseNet server systems provide news services to clients. Conventionally, UseNet backend servers have been located remotely from the service providers that provide news services requested by clients. Thus, due to the remote location of the Usenet backend servers, news services have traditionally been slow and require a large amount of bandwidth between the UseNet service provider and the UseNet backend servers. This set up is both expensive and inefficient. Thus, what is needed is a UseNet server capable of providing news services at an increased speed with reduced costs.